


Saving You, Saving Me

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: Len stumbles upon The Flash in serious trouble against thugs with meta tech and rushes to his aid, leading to an unexpected presence in his bed that night and the start of something new.Which is wonderful until Valentine's Day two weeks later, when Len has no idea how to keep from screwing things up for their date that night, especially since they haven't had sex yet.Team Flash to the rescue, whether Len likes it or not.





	Saving You, Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoeRiverside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeRiverside/gifts).



> A sort of mixed version of the third and fourth prompt from MoeRiverside for the ColdFlash Valentine's Day Exchange. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Len felt disturbingly domestic—picking up groceries at the corner store and chatting all friendly like with the young clerk who knew full well who he was but who also knew he wasn’t about to pull his cold gun over next week’s carton of milk.

Not that he’d never gone grocery shopping prior to his adventures with the Legends, he’d just never done so while said outing was the highlight of his week with no plans for future heists.

“Much obliged,” he said before heading out onto the dark streets with his reusable bag near bursting.

Just because Len had hated seeing a future where not even a stray piece of litter was on the ground didn’t mean he approved of such carelessness, but forcing the issue was like most laws in his mind: meant to be broken.

After surviving the Oculus, he’d needed a vacation, while almost everyone else had headed back onto the ship, even Mick.

Len was happy his friend had found something that he’d been afraid at first he’d find alone. His worst fear had been realized when he had to leave Mick behind. Now, _he_ was the one left behind, not because Mick wanted to leave him, but because Len wasn’t sure what to do with this newfound feeling of peace and accomplishment after saving the world.

He needed a new plan.

Turning down the next block, he elected to take the shortcut home, even though it skimmed the edges of streets near the docks that some might consider dangerous.

Funny. No one ever gave him trouble.

But trouble seemed to have found someone, because flickers of light caught Len’s attention, along with shouting and several pitiful grunts.

The dark matter storm that had brought the STAR Labs satellite out of the sky was what had finally called Len home. He hadn’t announced himself to Team Flash given the threat of that inevitable ‘I told you so’ from a certain Scarlet Speedster, but he’d been watching from the wings in case some of that meta tech ended up with anyone too dangerous.

So far, it hadn’t, at least not anyone the resident heroes couldn’t handle, but even lowlife thugs could be trouble with the right equipment.

“We gotta get outta here!” a voice called as Len drew closer.

“You kiddin’ me?” another answered. “We got The Flash on his _knees_. We can’t turn tail now.”

Len hurried his steps—faster, _faster_ —reaching for a cold gun that wasn’t there because he hadn’t thought to bring it. _Damn_. The thugs didn’t need to know that though.

“You like that, Flash? Huh?” the second voice continued, as the sounds of Barry crying out in pain reached Len’s ears, followed by whimpers and desperate gasps. “Can’t use any of your tricks when I’ve got _this_.”

Breaching the corner of the building, Len came upon an open space perfectly out of view of any street lamps, but still he could make out two men hovering over The Flash on all fours, lit up like Christmas between errant sparks on that familiar red suit and the electricity surging from something in one of the thug’s hands.

Cisco would have had a field day with this one, considering the tech looked like something out of a Doctor Who episode and had clearly been used to pick electric locks until Thug One and Two had realized they could use the current to disrupt the speedster’s powers and hurt him.

They were going to kill him. Two worthless nobodies were going to kill The Flash all because they had a meta screwdriver.

Len broke into a sprint, tossing his groceries aside at the last second so that by the time Thug Two saw him coming, Len was already swinging.

 _Crack_. He went down and the screwdriver went flying. 

“Cold!” the other shouted, backpedaling nearly fast enough to trip since he’d already been spooked. “He’s yours, man! All yours!” Turning on his heels, he took off without waiting for his partner to pick himself up off the ground.

Len took two strides to where the screwdriver had fallen and crushed it beneath his boot just as Thug Two lunged for it. More sparks, followed by a fizzle, and the meta tech was dead.

“I’d follow your friend before I decide to rid this city of its scum along with its hero,” Len snarled.

Frenzied eyes looked up at him. The man was clearly on something, but not stupid or high enough to think he could win against Len. He skittered away like the first and lurched up onto his feet to escape Len’s wrath.

No reason for Len to have pretended he wasn’t there to claim the prize, even if they wondered later why The Flash was still breathing.

“Nearly beaten by the B-team? I’m disappointed,” Len said, trying not to betray his concern as he helped Barry to his feet and heard him whine from the pain with sparks still jolting up his arms.

“S-Snart? What are you doing here?” He seemed like he could barely focus.

“Grocery shopping.”

“S-sure you were,” Barry snorted, then winced from the effort.

“Yes, actually,” Len said, nodding to his spilled bag.

“O-oh.”

Finally, Len had Barry upright, leaning against his side. “You getting rusty without me around to keep you on your toes?”

“Sh-shut up, they surprised me. Whatever that thing was, it _hurt_.”

“Well, it’s scrap metal now. Where’s the cavalry?”

“My c-comms broke.” He tilted his head to show off his shorted out lightning bolt.

“Mm. My place isn’t far. We can call them from there.”

“Your place?” Barry studied him with hazy eyes.

“Don’t get excited,” Len smirked. “I rarely put out on the first date.”

Barry laughed weakly as Len helped him limp down the street, groceries and reusable bag abandoned.

It may have been only luck that got them to Len’s door without seeing anyone else, but Len was thankful, especially since Barry seemed weaker as they crossed the threshold.

“I-I can… the couch.” Barry tried to point, but his arm merely came up with a limp flick.

“You’ll roll off onto my coffee table, kid, and I just had that cleaned. Come on.” Len continued through the apartment to his bedroom. He imagined Barry would have been more interested in looking around if he wasn’t about to pass out.

“I’m just...tried. Need to reset. I’ll be…fine.” His voice was growing dimmer as Len helped him onto the mattress. Clumsily, Barry pulled at his cowl, and Len had to assist to get it away from his face. Then he snuggled his cheek against Len’s pillow, eyes already closing. “Can I rest my eyes…then I’ll go?”

“Dunno. I was planning on shoving you out the door.”

“No, you weren’t.” A smile twitched at Barry’s lips, then his breathing evened out, and soon, he was fast asleep.

Len picked up the phone to dial STAR Labs.

“ _You_ have him?” Cisco balked in surprise.

“He’s fine, just needs rest, looks like.”

“Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

“You’re back in town? And you brought Barry home?”

Len was ready for a third-degree frenemies shovel talk, but Cisco’s tone calmed.

“Thanks, Snart. Watch him in case things look bad and call again if you need anything.”

“That’s it? Not going to tell me to bring him back or demand to know where I live?”

“We know he’s safe with you,” Cisco said as easily as if he was talking to Queen in Star City instead of a supervillain who’d nearly killed The Flash on several occasions. “And yes, I am aware of how insane that would have sounded a couple years ago. Thanks for having his back, man.”

Len knew the comment should have riled him or that he should deny such a thing, but he did have Barry’s back, and he always would if he could help, which was entirely Barry’s fault.

He had the Scarlet Speedster in his bed, injured and completely at his mercy, and all he planned to do was make him more comfortable until he woke up.

Pulling the suit from Barry’s shoulders, Len began to undress him more than just the cowl. The boots were dirty, and it wasn’t the comfiest of fabrics to sleep in. Barry barely stirred, even as Len tugged the suit from his long legs, leaving that lithe, lean body in only his underwear stretched across Len's bed.

Were he truly a villain, he would have taken advantage of such a sight. It was a tempting view, and he paused to admire it—he wasn’t a complete saint—then pulled the comforter over Barry to let him rest.

Len debated taking the couch, but he wasn’t _that_ much of a saint either. He’d make another grocery run tomorrow.

 

XXXXX

 

Earlier than his natural body clock warranted, Len awoke to an unfamiliar sensation.

Someone was watching him.

Startling to full alertness, his prison instincts kicked in from years of having to watch his back, but there were no enemies here. Only Barry Allen, blinking at him mutely.

Len was surprised Barry hadn’t ended up hugging him like a teddy bear during the night. He’d been so out though, he hadn’t moved from how he first fell asleep, facing Len’s side of the bed.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Barry.”

“Um, how did I…? Did uhh…did _we_ …?”

“Give it a minute,” Len said with a grin, “it’ll come back to you. I assure you, you are wearing underwear beneath those covers.”

Barry chuckled, visibly relaxing like he’d honestly wondered if last night had been a different sort of encounter between them. “Right. The sonic screwdriver. You saved me.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

A wider smile touched Barry's expression, and he rolled onto his back to stretch with a groan. “Urg…I feel awful, but better. Can I rest a little longer before—”

“Despite the terrible inconvenience,” Len interrupted, “you’re fine, kid. You owe me next week’s groceries though.”

He had an infectious laugh, however groggy he might have been. “Deal.”

That was Len’s cue to get up. Sleeping when Barry was passed out next to him was one thing but dozing together wound be far too intimate. Len had slept atop the covers, but he’d still changed into sleep clothes with an extra blanket pulled over him.

“It’s good to see you,” Barry said, trapping Len before he could escape. “I was worried when you left the Legends. You’ve been gone a long time.”

“Figured coming back during that Savitar debacle might mess with the timeline, considering your side trip.”

“About that… I didn’t know where this timeline version of you was—”

“No need to explain, Barry. Happy to help. No ring on your finger though, or do you not wear it in costume?”

His smile gave a telling twitch. “You know we didn’t get married. You always know everything.”

“I don’t know _why_. Even my best eyes and ears in the city couldn’t figure that one out.”

Barry shifted his attention to the ceiling. “Savitar made Iris realize something…terrible but true.”

“And what was that?”

“That I’ll always love her more than she loves me—to brutal extreme. That’s how I love everyone who means something to me.”

“Some might call that romantic.”

“Or unhinged. Unhealthy.”

“Right up our alley.”

Barry turned to stare at him.

“Since you’re so convinced we’re alike,” Len clarified—at least he’d mostly meant it that way. The line between what he and Barry were to each other had always been blurred.

“Is that how you love too?” Barry asked.

“You’ll recall what I was willing to do for my sister.”

“Yeah, but…I mean romantically.”

“Wouldn’t know. But then…I was willing to die for a chance at it, so maybe that says enough.”

“Mick?” Barry’s confusion made Len laugh.

“He wasn’t the romantic part.”

“Oh.”

Given the limited options on the Waverider, Len saw the moment when Barry realized who he meant. “Nothing came of it,” he said, like he needed to make that up to Barry somehow.

“Why’d you stay away? You could have come home sooner.”

“Wasn’t sure where I fit anymore.”

“Right here,” Barry said with an all too sweet—naïve—smile. “Protecting the city. Saving me. If we’re so much alike, we need to look out for each other. Keep bringing out that goodness in each other.” He rolled closer to nudge Len with his shoulder.

“And the darkness?” Len said like a whisper.

“We both have that, but it’s not what you bring out in me. You’re the one who makes it easier for me to believe in other people. Every time I doubt, I think of you, and I remember why it's worth giving someone a second chance.”

It wasn’t an ‘I told you so’, though the sentiment was baked into the words. Still, there was no sting or drop in Len’s stomach, just Barry’s closeness and glittering green eyes with flecks of gold like the sparks of his lightning.

Now was definitely Len’s cue to get up, walk away, break the tension with a sharp comment or barb, but that feeling of being lost he’d been fighting all these months faded in lieu of a clear yet rocky path.

Eyes drifting to Len’s mouth, Barry pressed his lips together like he wanted to press them somewhere else. He couldn’t mean it that way though, it was just Len reading into things, or maybe the early hour, maybe Barry’s injuries and Len’s heroics all getting muddled.

Barry Allen could never want Leonard Snart the way he seemed to be looking at him now. But when Barry’s gaze flicked from Len’s lips to his eyes, Len saw his life flash through his mind like it had that moment before the Oculus blew, only this time he wanted to be the one leaning forward to steal a kiss.

Barry’s lips were far too soft for someone who never seemed to stop talking. Must have been his cells and their constant regeneration, spurring Len to complete the act and claim what he’d wondered at a dozen times or more but never thought—

The spell broke when Barry pulled back with a whimper.

“Sorry,” Len said on reflex, which wasn't a reflexive word for him at all.

“No, I…I just remembered…I’m only in my underwear.” Barry flushed, and though they both laughed, it was Barry who recovered first to lean back in for another taste.

They didn’t turn heated, barely reached for each other to touch beyond their lips meeting, but they kissed for a long time.  

“I’m glad you came back,” Barry said with a small sigh.

“Me too.”

 

XXXXX

 

Why the hell had Len come back?

He’d made a horrible mistake—the worst. Because now it was Valentine’s Day, and he and Barry had been dating for two weeks. They had an evening planned, because of course they did, Barry was a hopeless romantic and had insisted, but Len was terrible at relationships, hated Valentine’s Day, and had no idea what to do when this was new and terrifying, and they hadn’t even slept together yet.

This entire night was bound to end in disaster.

It was still early, but Len hadn’t been able to move for twenty minutes since entering the flower shop with their assortment of V-Day inspired gifts.

He and Barry had said no gifts, but Barry was the type to get something anyway, and he probably expected something from Len considering he’d said:

“I know you can’t resist a dramatic gesture, but I'm happy just having you.”

Liar. That clearly meant the opposite. He _wanted_ a dramatic gesture, which was Len’s signature, after all, but not when he was completely out of his depth.

He needed to cancel, say something came up so he didn’t look like a fool and ruin this. Then he could think of a better plan for their first time without the added pressure of—

“Hot Valentine’s Day date, Snart?”

Len wasn’t just floundering, he was completely losing his touch if _Detective Joe West_ could sneak up on him in public.

West’s badge hung from his neck, but he didn’t look surly or confrontational when Len turned to him. In fact, he had his own bouquet and gift in his arms that he’d obviously picked up for DA Horton.

“I might,” Len said, since it wasn’t like he could pretend he was casing the place.

“Must be something new if you’re looking at flowers and chocolate.”

“And what’s your excuse?”

“Cecile _likes_ flowers and chocolate—on top of the bracelet I got her with both our daughters’ help. You not know this gal very well?”

The humor of the situation wasn’t lost on Len, but he wasn’t in the mood to torture the man with hints and innuendo. Besides, he wasn’t armed. “I’ll have you know, I understand my date better than most. I’m just terrible at this. And it’s not a _gal_.”

West shrugged, seemingly not affected by the news. “Well, unless your date is really into Flash merch, skip the clichés.” He nodded at the assortment of Flash themed flower arrangements, which strangely enough, Len hadn’t taken much notice of until now. “Take it from someone not much older than you who started dating in his twilight years. I’m surprised you’d admit being bad at something though. Aren’t you the king of dramatic gestures?”

Again with that observation? “I’m surprised you’d offer any advice, Detective.”

“Hey now, it’s not often I’m wrong about someone. I can admit I was with you. But uh, when I say dramatic gesture,” he leaned in closer to Len, “just in case you’re thinking of getting up to your old ways, don’t go robbing a jewelry store or taking over a news station to declare your love, alright?”

Now that would have been a thought. “No promises,” Len said.

West laughed. DA Horton had obviously had an effect on him. “Stay outta trouble, huh? I want a nice relaxing evening.”

“For once, Detective, we agree.”

Len left the flower shop not long after West did, unable to think of any dramatic gesture that would be fitting—aside from stealing one of the bouquets. A mix of red and yellow roses, the premier bouquet in honor of The Flash.

Barry was his own fanboy and loved all his merch, but while he’d no doubt roll his eyes while actually being charmed by the gesture, it wasn’t truly _dramatic_ , was it?

Maybe Lisa could help. She’d never let Len live this down, but she wouldn’t shy from offering advice. Len wasn’t far from her place now and turned toward her apartment.

She hadn’t been around Central City much either, but once Len moved back, she’d been close at his heels. She’d picked a place a little too close to CC Jitter though, so running into members of Team Flash was unfairly likely.

Like Cisco—who Len _literally_ ran into coming out of Lisa’s building.

“And where are you coming from, Mr. Ramon?” Len sized him up with a narrowed brow.

“Oh shit. Hey there…you.” He ineffectually pat Len’s chest before realizing his mistake with a slow slide backwards. “Uhh…”

“That’s my sister’s building.”

“Is it?” He looked back with a dopey smile.

“And why would you be coming out of her building?”

“Well,” he backed up another step, “I can tell you it is definitely not because I slept there last night,” and tucked a nervous lock of hair behind his ear. “Are those flowers? They are beautiful—”

“Cisco.”

“Dude, come on, she’s still asleep since we were up so late and—not late!” His face flushed as if his head would pop like an overripe tomato. “I just wanted to grab coffee to surprise her before she wakes up. We’re spending the day together. V-Day, ya know? Did you not know we were…? You did not.” He took in Len’s increasingly fierce stare. “So, fun surprise. Uhh… You and Barry have a date later, right?”

“Nicely deflected,” Len said through gritted teeth.

“Nervous? _Can_ you get nervous?”

Len felt his eyes twitch.

“Oh my god, you are! Is it coz you haven’t done the deed yet?”

“So nice to know Barry shared that with you.” Especially since that twitch was going to become chronic soon.  

“Dude, relax!” Cisco bounded closer now that the topic had veered away from him and Lisa. “Barry’s nervous too. Coz you both really like each other. I mean, he talks about you all the time. It’s getting almost unbearable. You just need to set the right mood to relax you both, get into your flirty nemesis banter. You’ll be fine. You’re not…gonna kill me for Lisa, right?”

Len sighed. He was not his father. He never wanted to be anything like him. And part of that started with understanding that his sister could take care of herself, especially around Cisco Ramon.

Still… “Ever hurt her and that will change very quickly.”

“I would never hurt her! Plus, I doubt you’d get to me before she did. But obviously, I’m not gonna do that! She’s amazing. Hey, you know an easy way to get Barry relaxed if you’re both still nervous later?” He shifted gears on a dime. “Showtunes. Seriously, find a Broadway Pandora channel and he’ll be putty. He’s having dinner at your place, right?”

Honestly, Len should be used to this behavior given Barry’s penchant for nervous tangents. “That was the plan.”

“You cooking?”

“Yes.”

“Comfort food, like lasagna, something saucy with a lot of carbs. He’ll love it. And wine. He likes reds, especially now that he can get drunk with the right amount of my speedster fuel. I’ll make sure he brings some.”

“Cisco,” there was definitely a headache in Len’s future, “you can stop helping.”

“You just seemed like you needed it! I want my future brother-in-law to like me.” He gave Len’s arm a playful pat, then paled. “Bad time for that joke. Have fun with Barry later, bye!”

Even if Len had been in a chasing mood, it would have been difficult to catch up to Cisco as he raced past him toward Jitters, but as much as he would have liked to torture the engineer a bit more, he was a little busy torturing himself.

So much for getting advice from Lisa if she was still asleep—and expecting someone else to be her wake-up call. Why was everyone else so much better at this then he was? Honestly, the last time Len took someone to bed…wasn’t really anything worth remembering.

Walking another few blocks, he finally stopped at the alley where he’d parked his motorcycle and fished out his cell phone. He had a missed text from Barry.

_At STAR Labs. Feel like starting our date early? I might be able to get out of work if things stay slow._

Len would have responded right away, but he wasn’t sure what to do yet. Did he want to cancel? Even if he did, he had to do so in person. He could use the time getting to STAR Labs to think of what to say.

Only once he arrived, he still had no idea. He’d secured the flowers in the compartment under his seat and hung his helmet from the handlebars. No flowers yet, they would just derail Barry into sappy romantic gushing and then Len would never get a word in edgewise. They could be an ‘I’m sorry’ gift if he screwed this up.

Walking into the Cortex, he expected to find Barry there, but all he saw was Caitlin and Iris.

“Snart.” Iris stood taller from whatever she’d been looking at over Caitlin’s shoulder. “Are you here for Barry? He had to run back to work.”

Of course he did. Len pulled out his phone to see another missed message.

_Change of plans, sorry! We’re still on for tonight though, right?_

“He’s really excited for your date,” Caitlin said.

“Nice to learn everyone knows about that,” Len muttered, finishing his trek into the Cortex. “Aside from the good detective, of course, from what I could tell.”

“You saw Dad?” Iris smirked.

“He gave wonderful Valentine’s Day advice.” Len leaned over the counter above Caitlin’s workstation. “Assuming I was wooing someone else.”

They snickered, and Iris added, “Barry is thinking of your best interest with that one.”

“I don’t doubt.”

“So what’s up?” she pressed when Len didn’t immediately leave—stalling for time like a fool. “You seem…not you-like. Is it because it’ll be your first time together?” She lowered her voice as if the walls might eavesdrop, even though Caitlin was right there to overhear.

“May I say, the caring and sharing is my _favorite_ thing about you heroes.”

“You knew what you were getting into,” Caitlin chided.

“Oh! You know what you should wear tonight?” Iris practically clapped her hands, turning to Caitlin.  

“That sweater Barry was gushing over.”

“Black to grey ombre. He says it brings out the silver in your eyes.” She returned to Len gleefully.

And here Len was thinking the craziest whirlwind he’d have to worry about was Barry’s. “You white hats really cannot resist helping, can you?” He pushed from the desk before they could coo over anything else. “I’ll be on my way before we graduate to what eyeliner might look best. Good day, ladies.”

“I doubt Barry would mind,” he heard Caitlin mutter as he hurried away.

Interesting to note—Barry wouldn’t look bad in eyeliner either—but now Len was getting sidetracked. Maybe he’d ride around a while longer to clear his thoughts.

“Snart!” Iris caught up to him at the elevator, a more sympathetic expression on her face—great. “I just wanted you to know, in case there was ever any doubt, I’m really happy for you two.”

Len tensed. Emotional confrontation was not his forte. “How altruistic of you.”

“I mean it. I couldn’t let Barry go for a long time because I never saw him look at another person the way he…”

_Looked at her._

“Well. That was before you,” she said without resentment. “He’s really happy with you, Snart. I want that for me someday, with someone who makes me feel the way Eddie used to. But while I’m waiting, Barry deserves to be more than a consolation prize.” There was the resentment, the sorrow, but it wasn’t directed at Len. She pulled on a stronger smile and lightly squeezed his arm. “You’ll do great tonight.”

Not for the first time, Len understood why Barry had been so enchanted with her for so long.

The elevator dinged with its arrival, but Len said to Iris first, “You are a better woman than I could ever be a good man, Miss West.”

“I know.” She shrugged. “But you don’t give yourself enough credit. Thankfully, Barry always will.”

Because Barry was wonderful, and Len did not deserve him.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t disappoint Barry and cancel. Barry being a hopeless romantic meant he would spiral with self-doubt if Len ran away now. It was easy to assume the worst when the worst was what you were usually dealt.

He needed to talk to Barry at least, to sort himself out, get back some confidence instead of waiting for the hammer to fall.

And if that meant walking into CCPD, so be it.

Through the back alley, up the fire escape, directly into the window of Barry’s upstairs lab that was never locked. Not that Len had done this before—much.

Barry wasn’t in the office, but he’d probably be back soon.

Sitting at his desk, Len perused for anything worthwhile. The most notable file could be pertaining to the case Barry had been called in for. B&E, assault, no deaths, but also no leads. Barry was probably enjoying himself trying to solve that one.

Len peeked in his drawers. Barry knew who he was dating; he really shouldn’t be surprised. But then he also shouldn’t have kept the blue wrapped present with a red bow and a tag that simply said ‘Len’ on it in his bottom drawer where any self-respecting thief could find it.

Damn romantic.

Footsteps caused Len to quickly shut the drawer again. They weren’t Barry’s footsteps. He knew the sound and smell and presence of Barry too well.

Without enough time to exit the way he’d come in, Len dove under the desk. Amateur— _again_. Barry had had him turned around since the first day they met.

The person who entered the room was a cop, detective maybe, because the swish of his clothes didn’t sound like a uniform. Hopefully, he’d drop something off on Barry’s desk and be gone. But he didn’t. He started futzing with things, and before long, loafered feet came into view where the chair wasn’t fully pushed in.

“If this is some sort of foreplay between you two,” the voice of Captain Singh filtered down to Len, “please think better of doing so at the precinct.”

He pulled the chair out to peer down expectantly, and Len climbed out as gracefully as he could, which was pretty damn graceful. He could always manage that.

“You are still technically a wanted man, ya know, no matter how much you might help The Flash.” Singh crossed his arms but didn’t reach for his gun or cuffs.

“He’s even told _you_ we’re dating?” Len raised an eyebrow.

“Allen isn’t good at keeping secrets.”

“Didn’t realize you were one of the many who knows he’s The Flash.”

“He doesn’t either,” Singh gave a miniscule smirk, “and it’s better if it stays that way.”

Len had clearly underestimated this man in the past. “How criminal of you, Captain.”

“You’d know, _Captain_. I suppose he’s been all distracted and fluttery today because of you?”

Barry was distracted and fluttery most days, but that stroked Len’s ego a little.  

“My advice?”

“Everyone’s full of it today,” Len grumbled.

“Coming here? Not your best idea. He moved on to a crime scene on 4th. If you want to surprise him, stay out of sight from any officers.”

At least the captain hadn’t given _romantic_ advice.

“And wait til I’m gone before you leave. I don’t want to know how easy it is for you to sneak in here.”

“I’d say I owe you one,” Len said when Singh turned his back to walk away, “but I’m guessing you’d prefer to simply not see me again.”

“Good guess.”

Len waited maybe a handful of minutes longer than necessary before he slipped out the way he’d come in.

Barry was nervous too. They’d all implied as much. Why was Len allowing himself to be such a child about this, shaken like he was a teenager about to be touched for the first time?

He drove his bike to 4th, parked out of sight of the crime scene, and knew the answer to his question the moment his eyes locked on Barry in the distance.

Because it was him.

“Pretty sure the answer is no,” an unexpected voice surprised Len—and seriously, what was wrong with him today? “but just to make sure I’m doing my due diligence here, you didn’t have anything to do with this one, did ya?”

Ralph Dibny had also chosen this hiding spot to steer clear of CCPD. Smart, considering he was a PI that Barry often snuck onto crime scenes without permission.

“Dibny.” Len eyed the detective gaugingly.

“Snart.” He smiled all too smugly back, hands in his pockets like he hardly needed to be on guard around Len. “Waiting for Allen?”

“He’s a difficult man to track down.”

“Thought your hot date wasn’t until tonight.”

Seriously, even Dibny?

“Wanna know a little tidbit from Ralphy-boy?”

“Not particularly.”

“Aw, come on,” Ralph dared to buck Len’s shoulder like they were buddies, “the rookie’s easy for me to read, and this one I’m sure about. He doesn’t always act like it, but Allen? Got a serious dominant side, if ya catch my drift.”

“Really wish I didn’t.” Len leaned away from him.  

“I’m a detective. A good one. And Allen likes that thrill of power that comes from beating his enemies. Not to make it sound weird or anything.”

Heaven forbid.

“But you bring out his bad boy side. Let him run the show in the bedroom, and he will eat that right up.”

Len was about to say he wasn’t sure there would _be_ a show tonight—and for Ralph to mind his own damn business—when he realized he’d been given everything he needed for the perfect Valentine’s Day date.

Flowers, simple but personal, to show he knew Barry.

The right music to set the mood when Barry arrived to relax them both.

The perfect outfit to catch Barry off guard.

And the weight of having to lead lifted from Len’s shoulders if he gave the power to Barry, like the kid would very much enjoy.

Huh.

“Never thought I’d say this, Mr. Dibny,” Len said as he got back onto his motorcycle, “but you’re not entirely useless.”

“Thanks.” Ralph beamed before catching on. “ _Hey_.”

Once Len returned home, he texted Barry so the kid wouldn’t worry about his radio silence.

_7PM sharp. Can’t wait._

 

XXXXX

 

Len opened the door to greet Barry’s frantic knocking at 7:13.

“I am so sorry I’m—”

“Barry, I’d be more concerned if you were on time.”

“Jerk.”

“You look nice too.”

He did. Len loved Barry in red, but there was something special about the way he could dress it up and still have a touch of boyish casualness that disarmed Len—the sleeves rolled up to three-quarters on his red button-down, with a silver tie that faded darker to a deep grey at the bottom, almost the antithesis to Len’s sweater that was black on top and became speckled with grey until at the bottom it was all silver.

“You look amazing,” Barry said, mouth falling open as he registered Len, then the apartment as he entered, shaken from his nerves and whatever harried pace he’d used to get there.

Len didn’t see any singe marks, but he was certain Barry had run there to make up time.

“Wow,” Barry breathed, taking in the dim lighting and the romantic setup of Len’s small table with wine and dinner ready and even a few candles surrounding The Flash bouquet centerpiece. “This is… How did you…? It’s perfect.” Barry spun back to him, effortlessly pulling Len close to hug him, which made Len shudder but not recoil, not when it was Barry nuzzling his neck. “You smell really good too.”

“Not bad yourself.”

“I can’t believe you did all this. Is that Ella?” he said of the song playing—“Someone to Watch Over Me.”

“I had some help today. I…” Len trailed off, trying to think of what to say. He’d been so nervous all day. He still was, and now he was tongue-tied.

“What is it?” Barry asked, pulling back but still holding Len. He looked dazzling, and it would never not feel like a dream that Len had lived through a hero’s sacrifice and kept being rewarded.

“I don’t want to screw this up, but I feel like it’s inevitable.”

“Len,” Barry smiled sweetly, “the fact that you feel that way and tried so hard tonight, just for me, says otherwise. Come on. Dance with me.”

That was one thing Len knew he couldn’t screw up, so he pulled Barry close without needing to be asked twice. It wasn’t long before Barry’s automatic humming turned to song.

 _There's a somebody I'm longin' to see_  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me

Barry sang, and they danced, falling into conversation that transitioned easily to the dinner table. This part was easy because it was just them and all the many things they had in common. Len loved the way Barry could ramble on about work with so much passion. He often had insight to offer too, knowing the criminal world as he did.

They didn’t have to try so hard when they didn’t overthink. That was what Len kept forgetting, all because this stupid day carried inherent connotations that had frightened him. But just him and Barry, they were the same no matter what day it was.

“What?” Barry stopped his current rant with a flush to his cheeks.

“Nothing. I just like looking at you,” Len said.  

Barry flushed darker. “I, uhh…have something for you. I know we said no gifts, but you went to all this trouble for dinner and…well, it’s stupid, but I hope you like it.” He set the blue wrapped box with its red bow on the table, though Len wasn’t quite sure where he’d been hiding it.

He unwrapped the gift with precision to save the bow and paper, each movement driving Barry crazy, it seemed, since he wasn’t the patient type. When Len finally had the box revealed, he lifted the lid.

“Cisco said we can think of somewhere on your costume to put it. Not that you have to wear it or anything, I just thought…a hero deserves an emblem.”

It was like Barry’s symbol centered on his suit’s chest, only within the golden circle wasn’t a lightning bolt but a perfectly symmetrical silver snowflake.

“You can use it as a paperweight—”

“Barry, I love it,” Len said, tracing the cool metal with his fingers. All of his effort today, and the kid had still beaten him, but like usual with their encounters, Len wasn’t upset, just happy to have played at all. “I think it’s time for dessert.”

Barry nearly choked on his next sip of wine. “…y-yeah?”

“There is an actual dessert to appease your appetite, but that can wait. There’s something I want first.”

Slowly, maybe to steel nerves, Barry set his glass on the table. “What’s that?”

“For you to lead.”

“Another dance?”

“Different kind of dance, Barry.”

“…oh.”

Len stood and reached down to grip the bottom of Barry’s chair, tugging it around to pull it away from the table. A gasp left Barry at the act, but it was Len climbing onto his lap that made him smile again, hands coming up to clutch at Len’s waist.  

“You be in control,” Len said, wrapping his arms around Barry’s neck. “Tell me what you want, how you want me, anything you want of me, and I’ll obey.

“I want to see your dominant side, Scarlet,” Len brushed his cheek against Barry’s to whisper in his ear, “the one that always kept me guessing in a fight. I usually have to plan everything to the second, but you changed the game, so…tonight I’ll leave it all to you.

When he pulled back, he felt Barry shiver.

“Condoms and lube are on the nightstand, and you are highly encouraged to put it all to good use.”

The way Barry’s pupils dilated told Len he owed Mr. Dibny a drink.

“Kiss me,” Barry said, squeezing Len’s hips.  

Len did, fierce and all in with a deep plunge of his tongue. This wasn’t how they began. Back then, Len used to wear armor to protect himself and would never have been able to give control to someone else. But with Barry, it was freeing, and from the first order of their kiss, to the next that led them to the bedroom, and every command afterward, Len felt like they were finally even.

Len saved Barry plenty. But Barry saved Len right back. 

Maybe he was domesticated now, but he was happy, and in the afterglow of his first time bedding The Flash, he knew he hadn’t lost his touch, his focus had simply changed direction.

“Tell me the truth,” Barry asked as they lay in bed afterward, “you said you had help today. From where?”

“Now Barry,” Len chastised with a teasing grin, curling his fingers around Barry’s jaw, “you know the answer. When I have a mark in mind, I use every resource at my disposal.”

Even from the most unlikely of sources.

Len still planned to have a chat with Cisco.

 

THE END


End file.
